Last Friday Night
Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) is a song performed by Blaine in the episode Pot O' Gold. Although it hasn't been confirmed by Amazon, the song can be heard in the background of the Pot O' Gold Promo. Promo Video Link on Tumblr This song doesn't have particular back up apart from the multiple "T.G.I.F's" heard in the original song, probably done by New Directions or a crowd during the performance. Lyrics There's a stranger in my bed, There's a pounding in my head Glitter all over the room Pink flamingos in the pool I smell like a minibar DJ's passed out in the yard Barbie's on the barbeque There's a hickie or a bruise Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a blacked out blur But I'm pretty sure it ruled Damn Last Friday night Yeah we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a menage a trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Whoa-oh-oah This Friday night Do it all again This Friday night Do it all again Trying to connect the dots Don't know what to tell my boss Think the city towed my car Chandelier is on the floor With my favorite party dress Warrants out for my arrest Think I need a ginger ale That was such an epic fail Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a blacked out blur But I'm pretty sure it ruled Damn Last Friday night Yeah we danced on table tops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credits card And got kicked out of the bars So we hit the boulevards Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping int he dark Then had a menage a trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Oh whoa oh This Friday night Do it all again Do it all again This Friday night Do it all again Do it all again This Friday night T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. Last Friday night Yeah we danced on table tops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a menage a trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Oh-whoa-oh This Friday night Do it all again Trivia *Darren Criss made a cameo as Aaron Christopherson along with Kevin McHale as McDonald Everett in Katy Perry's music video. Many other famous artists are also featured in the music video. "T.G.I.F." stands for "Thank God It's Friday". *It is to be sung by Blaine Anderson. Gallery Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson